It is known to use a forced air ventilation system to either vent or filter the noxious odor associated with toilet use. However, the known devices have many structural shortcomings. As a result, the popularity of such devices, and their commercial availability, has not been good.
Many toilet ventilation systems have failed to provide a structure that is easily cleaned. As a result, in time, such systems may actually become a cause of odor.
Other toilet ventilation systems have failed to provide a functional mechanism that may be conformed to fit within an attractive enclosure, and as a result have been unsuccessful in gaining market acceptance.
Other toilet ventilation systems have failed to provide an effective switching system to control the fan. In some systems, this results in the fan being active for extended periods, causing excessive noise and heat loss during the winter. In some systems, this results in a failure to activate the system when needed.
Known toilet ventilation systems have also failed to provide an air speed controller, to regulate the speed and volume of air flowing through the ventilation system. Failure to provide such an air speed controller results in one or more undesired results, including: reversal of the direction of air travel; excessive or insufficient air volume; changing air speed due to outside wind and pressure differences where the system is vented to the outside; changing air speed as a filter becomes clogged; and, changing air speed depending on the charge and voltage level of the system power supply. To provide a constant level of ventilation at a desired rate of flow, the toilet ventilation system must at times apply power to the fan in a variable manner, due to constantly changing environmental, filter and battery conditions.
For the foregoing and other reasons, there is a need for a new and improved toilet ventilation system that can easily be cleaned and maintained in new condition. The toilet ventilation system must be attractive or inconspicuous, and must have a switching system that promotes operation when the device is needed, and that saves energy when it is not needed. The toilet ventilation system must also provide an air speed controller, to regulate the speed and volume of air flowing through the system.